Cita a ciegas
by Fluffy Kitsune
Summary: Se conocieron en una cita a ciegas, experimentaron una química instantánea, y antes de que pudieran planear su siguiente movimiento, el destino jugó sus cartas. AU Vampiros.


**Capítulo único**

 **Cita a ciegas**

Después de haber caminado unas cuadras, Bokuto interrumpió gradualmente su avance, hasta detenerse por completo, en medio de la calle, provocando que un individuo que caminaba detrás de él, colisionara contra su espalda de forma brusca. Después de una breve discusión, el hombre continuó con su camino y Bokuto permaneció detenido cerca de un automóvil estacionado. En la ventana del vehículo, Bokuto distinguió su propia imagen, percatándose del desaliñado aspecto de su cabello, sus mejillas encendidas y su piel cubierta por una fina capa de transpiración. En pocas palabras, se percató por primera vez de su aspecto poco agraciado, y el nerviosismo aumentó en su persona.

Inmediatamente, reaccionó e intentó acicalarse, arreglando con evidente torpeza sus hebras enredadas y procurando cercar el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano. Sin embargo, un suave temblor sacudió sus extremidades, impidiéndole efectuar un movimiento concreto. Sus manos no parecían obedecer a sus órdenes.

Después de unos eternos minutos, en los cuales se convirtió en el centro de atención por las numerosas groserías que profirió, durante su intento por acomodarse el cabello y adoptar el extravagante peinado que lo caracterizaba, terminó por desistir y retomar su andar; los mechones platinados mezclándose con los negros, cayendo sobre su frente, lacios.

Finalmente, todavía enfurruñado con su peinado, llegó a su destino.

Frente a él se erguían una serie de imponentes edificios, cada uno tenía su propio diseño, atractivo y soberbio, adornados con inmensos letreros fosforescentes. Las calles estaban colmadas por adolescentes y adultos jóvenes, todos vistiendo de forma extravagante y reveladora. Era un sector exclusivo del entretenimiento, donde se podían encontrar bares, discotecas, casinos, entre otros locales. Bokuto detuvo su mirada en un edificio en particular, donde se podía apreciar un enorme y llamativo letrero con la palabra inglesa _Night Owls_ , en una brillante tonalidad azulada.

Sin atreverse a efectuar el primer movimiento, permaneció de pie frente al bar, intentando calmar el agitado ritmo de su corazón.

Posteriormente, después de unos efímeros segundos, se atrevió a dar el primer paso e ingresar al edificio. Había visitado el lugar en ocasiones previas, siempre acompañado por su grupo de amigos o alguna conquista ocasional. No obstante, nunca se había presentado con un motivo similar como en ese momento. Aquella noche, se reuniría con su primera cita a ciegas. Su mejor amigo, Kuroo Tetsurou, le había mencionado con cierta reticencia, el lugar y hora que se debía encontrar con aquel individuo que conoció en su trabajo.

Por esa razón, en ese preciso instante, el nerviosismo se lo estaba comiendo por dentro. Tomó asiento en la barra, sobre uno de los taburetes que tenía la mejor perspectiva del lugar, y revisó nuevamente la pantalla de su móvil. Eran las nueve de la noche, había llegado una hora antes del tiempo que acordó encontrarse con su cita. Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, antes de alzar su extremidad y pedir el primer trago.

La bebida le ayudó a olvidar su nerviosismo y preocupación inicial, en poco tiempo, Bokuto terminó exhalando carcajada tras carcajada, mientras se enfrascaba en una conversación trivial con el barman. Fue entonces, cuando en un casual movimiento, observó la pantalla de su móvil, distinguiendo un nuevo mensaje de su mejor amigo.

 **De Kuroo:**

 **Ten cuidado.**

No pudo evitar mostrarse extrañado ante las palabras de Kuroo. Sin embargo, cuando pretendió teclear una respuesta, referente al motivo de aquel mensaje, por el rabillo del ojo, distinguió un ligero cambio en la multitud que se concentraba en el centro del lugar. Curioso, levantó su mirada, y entonces, sus ojos se encontraron con la esbelta y agraciada imagen de un muchacho de cabellera azabache. Instantáneamente, su corazón dio un vuelco.

Era él…

El muchacho avanzó a través de la multitud, acaparando la atención dela mayoría de los presentes. Su andar era tranquilo y elegante, sus movimientos delicados y gráciles. Bokuto no pudo evitar quedar embelesado, importándole poco la primera impresión que podría estar causándole, mientras lo devoraba con la mirada, manteniendo la cabeza ladeada y la boca entreabierta.

—Estás babeando. —Le susurró el barman, adoptando una tonalidad socarrona, mientras dejaba sobre la barra la última bebida que le había pedido.

Bokuto pegó un disimulado respingo, y aunque sabía que las palabras del otro hombre no eran ciertas, frotó el dorso de su mano sobre su barbilla, quitando cualquier residuo de saliva que podría haberse escurrido desde la comisura de su labio.

(…)

Akaashi Keiji, su cita, resultó ser un muchacho tranquilo, que fácilmente se adaptó a su extrovertida personalidad. Durante la noche, compartieron un par de bebidas, conversaron sobre sus intereses y ocupaciones. Bokuto se esforzó en morderse la lengua y no arruinar el momento con sus característicos comentarios sin sentido alguno. Sin embargo, en reiteradas ocasiones, terminó expresando la primera idea que se le cruzaba por la cabeza, provocando que el barman lo observara burlesco y Akaashi esbozara una disimulada sonrisa divertida. Acción que terminó por engatusar a Bokuto.

Entrada la madrugada, cuando el alcohol comenzó a adormecer sus sentidos y terminó por dejar de lado las inhibiciones, ambos abandonaron la barra y se encaminaron hasta el centro de la pista de baile, donde la mayoría de las personas se aglomeraban. La música llenaba el ambiente, resonando con fuerza. Los cuerpos de los presentes se movían de forma suave y tentativa, friccionándose en movimientos rítmicos. En poco tiempo, influenciado por las bebidas ingeridas y la estimulante visión de Akaashi danzando, Bokuto terminó entrelazando sus extremidades alrededor de la estrecha cintura de su compañero, y por su parte, Akaashi reposó sus propios brazos sobre los fornidos y anchos hombros de su acompañante.

Iniciaron un suave movimiento, sus frentes unidas y sus caderas meneándose de un costado al otro, sus vientres rozándose de forma ocasional. Sus ojos mantuvieron el contacto visual, la punta de sus narices rozándose, sus alientos entremezclándose. Bokuto estaba embelesado, cautivado por la atrayente fragancia que despedía la apetitosa piel bronceada de su opuesto.

Fue entonces, cuando sucedió. Atraído e impulsado por la situación que les envolvía, se dejó llevar y presionó sus labios sobre los foráneos, concretando un tímido ósculo. En un principio, Akaashi se mostró sorprendido por el beso robado, pero después de un efímero instante, aceptó el contacto, correspondiendo la unión entre sus bocas, con una lenta y pausada fricción.

El beso se prolongó unos minutos, en los cuales Bokuto pudo deleitarse con la increíble textura que parecían conformar los labios adversos, pudo percibir la humedad y calidez de aquella cavidad bucal, y por supuesto, disfrutar del sabor dulzón de Akaashi, quedando adherido en el paladar de su propia boca.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, ambos se observaron, expresándose con una sencilla mirada, el cúmulo de sentimientos que aquel contacto les había provocado. Bokuto estuvo dispuesto a exteriorizar su sentir, pero Akaashi se alejó, desconcertándolo.

—Discúlpame, pero debo irme. —Murmuró, conservando en sus labios aquella sonrisa afable, que lo había acompañado durante toda la velada.

Bokuto no quería dejarle ir, pero tampoco pudo detenerlo, demasiado confundido como para expresar su disconformidad o actuar con rapidez.

La noche concluyó con esa despedida, Akaashi desapareció entre la multitud y no volvió a encontrarse con él; incluso cuando permaneció dentro del bar una hora más, con la esperanza de que regresara y le ofreciera su información de contacto.

Finalmente, resignado, se despidió del barman y abandonó el lugar.

(…)

En el momento en que la noche cubría con su manto nocturno al país completo, los seres humanos cedían el control, permitiendo que otras criaturas, unas particularmente poderosas y orgullosas, se apoderaran de las ciudades, imponiendo sus propias reglas. Akaashi pertenecía a ese selecto grupo, más concretamente, al clan _Fukurodani,_ una de las agrupaciones vampíricas con mayor influencia en Japón.

En la actualidad, el clan se encontraba en guerra con otra agrupación de la misma especie, el clan _Itachiyama._ Ambas organizaciones tenían la capital dividida en distritos, los cuales estaban en constante disputa.

Desde que los vampiros comenzaron a organizarse, antes de que incluso los humanos alzaran sus ciudades, cada miembro que poseía un rango superior dentro de un clan, era asignado a una región concreta, donde debía mantener constante vigilancia, para conservar su propiedad y evitar una invasión del bando enemigo; mientras mayor cantidad de áreas tuviera un clan, mayor posibilidad de alimentación y control tenía el mismo.

En su caso personal, Akaashi había sido designado a la región de Kanto, donde había conocido a Bokuto Koutaro, un adolescente sencillo, que destacaba principalmente por su animada personalidad y sus habilidades físicas en diversos deportes.

Fue un encuentro casual, una situación que no pareció provocar un impacto real en la vida del otro muchacho. Sin embargo, Akaashi no había podido evitar enfocar su atención en el adolescente, observando su crecimiento y desarrollo, hasta que el mismo alcanzó la adultez. Durante ese prolongado periodo de tiempo, fue testigo de los enredos amorosos del muchacho, sus desalientos y otras situaciones que terminaron por forjar su personalidad.

Normalmente, su capricho habría perdido fuerza con el transcurso de los años. De hecho, Akaashi nunca había sentido un interés similar por alguna otra persona, y quizás por esa razón, mientras más lo observaba, el anhelo por conocerlo y cruzar al menos una palabra con él, se intensificaba significativamente. Fue entonces, cuando no pudo resistirlo más, y finalmente, se decidió a actuar y concretar un encuentro, utilizando sus habilidades, para llegar al muchacho a través de un amigo cercano.

Sabía que sería peligroso, pero necesitaba una oportunidad, sólo una, y continuaría enfocándose en el control de su región.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento, la velada superó sus expectativas, profundizando los sentimientos que había desarrollado por el humano, provocando que aquella única oportunidad, confirmara la devoción que le profesaba, descartando el hecho de que el muchacho fuera un simple capricho.

(…)

Demasiado satisfecho con la velada, rememorando cada suceso con deleite, se permitió distraer por unas pocas horas. Fue entonces, cuando el destino jugó sus cartas.

Mientras Akaashi se paseaba por un área diferente a la ubicación actual de Bokuto, un grupo de individuos siguió los movimientos del muchacho de cabello platinado. Desde que abandonó el local, pareció despertar el interés de aquellos hombres, quienes no disimularon sus intenciones y lo siguieron desde cerca. Bokuto apretaba los labios, mientras los sujetos proferían burlescos y obscenos comentarios, referentes a su preferencia sexual, la cual quedó evidentemente expuesta, después de salir de un local enfocado en ello. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ataques, pero hubiera preferido conservar aquella noche como una única y especial, sin ningún contratiempo similar.

La desagradable compañía del aquel grupo, permaneció por varias cuadras, hasta que los hombres decidieron aprovechar el poco flujo de personas, y acorralarlo en un oscuro y solitario callejón. Fue entonces, cuando las agresiones verbales y físicas comenzaron.

Aunque en un principio, Bokuto demostró tener la fuerza física suficiente como para defenderse por sí mismo, no pudo contra la presencia de más de dos individuos, quienes además sumaron sus armas blancas, para conseguir sus objetivos; ridiculizarlo y humillarlo.

Le robaron sus pertenencias, y después de herirlo gravemente y golpearlo por simple entretenimiento, lo abandonaron.

Los minutos transcurrieron, la sangre continuaba fluyendo de la herida, provocando que la penetrante y conocida esencia, alertara a Akaashi.

El vampiro llegó en poco tiempo, encontrándose con una escena que le desgarró el corazón. Bokuto se encontraba recostado contra un muro de ladrillo, su rostro amoratado e hinchado, su labio y párpado derecho con un corte profundo, desde su nariz brotaba una considerable cantidad de sangre. El muchacho estaba en un pésimo estado, se podía distinguir su respiración dificultosa y su constante lucha por continuar despierto.

Akaashi descendió su mirada a través de la deplorable imagen del otro, percatándose por primera vez, del significativo corte que tenía en el abdomen, el cual estaba tiñendo gradualmente las prendas que vestía el muchacho. Bokuto intentaba detener en vano la hemorragia, presionando su palma contra la herida abierta.

Fue en ese instante, que el terror embargó a Akaashi, cuando una idea se hizo presente en sus pensamientos. El muchacho estaba perdiendo la vida, la viveza y alegría de sus ojos estaba desapareciendo, esfumándose, quedando únicamente como un recuerdo. Estaba siendo testigo de sus últimos suspiros, después de finalmente haber conseguido compartir unos escasos minutos de su tiempo.

Akaashi sintió una punzada en el pecho, un ardor en la garganta, un temblor en sus labios y una sensación vertiginosa apoderándose de su persona, cegándolo de forma momentánea.

No tuvo que pensarlo por demasiado tiempo, inhaló profundamente, llenando sus fosas nasales con la exquisita esencia que desprendía la sangre del muchacho. Lentamente, se acercó hasta el cuerpo inmóvil y se hincó a su lado. Su mirada se deslizó a través de la figura opuesta, comprobando el pésimo estado del mencionado. Posteriormente, con un cuidadoso movimiento, sujetó la parte posterior del cuello impropio, teniendo la intensión de levantarlo y acercarlo hacia sí mismo. Cuando lo tuvo a una distancia mínima, hundió el rostro en la curvatura que conformaban el hombro y cuello adversos, rozando sus labios sobre la piel cubierta por una fina capa de sudor.

El aroma se intensificó, embelesándolo.

Permaneció en aquella postura, embriagándose con el dulce aroma de la sangre y la esencia natural que despedía el muchacho; una mezcla única y exquisita. Durante una pequeña fracción de segundos, pensó en las consecuencias que traerían sus actos. Sin embargo, sus divagaciones no se prolongaron por más tiempo, porque Bokuto exhaló su último suspiro, su corazón deteniéndose en ese mismo momento, y Akaashi no se permitió desperdiciar un segundo más. Hincó sus largos colmillos sobre la piel del humano, perforando la superficie y marcándolo.

(…)

Bokuto despertó con la garganta seca, su lengua rasposa y un dolor punzante en las sienes. Tenía un malestar en las encías, particularmente en sus colmillos, dejándolo con una extraña sensación, que no podía identificar.

Perezoso y somnoliento, separó sus párpados e intentó enfocar su mirada, mientras se erguía sobre la cama, observando con curiosidad su alrededor. Inmediatamente, desconoció la habitación en la que se encontraba. Los muebles finos y las gruesas cortinas que impedían una visión concreta del exterior, no eran algo habitual de su propio hogar.

De pronto, mientras inspeccionaba su alrededor, un repentino recuerdo, le provocó un mareo que lo desestabilizó, intensificando el dolor que lo despertó en un principio. La imagen de un grupo de individuos, agrediéndolo física y verbalmente, forzándolo a entregar sus pertenencias, recurriendo al uso de armas blancas, hiriéndolo gravemente antes de emprender su retirada, lo empujó de golpe a la realidad, trayéndole unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.

Rápidamente, empujó las sábanas que lo cubrían, reaccionando ante las repentinas nauseas. Sin embargo, después de apartar la tela de su cuerpo, se percató del buen estado que parecía mostrar. La herida en su abdomen había desaparecido por completo, su piel estaba lisa y no tenía ninguna marca visible.

— Al fin despierta, Bokuto-san. —Bokuto volteó sobresaltado, encontrándose con la expresión imperturbable y relajada de Akaashi, quien vestía una casual tenida, que consistía en una playera negra y unos pantalones claros, ambas prendas igual de holgadas y pulcras. —Supongo que tendrá muchas preguntas, pero tranquilo, responderé todo lo que necesite a su debido tiemp… —La frase murió en sus labios, cuando el fornido cuerpo de Bokuto colisionó contra él, empotrándolo en la pared, mientras devoraba hambriento los labios de Akaashi.

Vagamente, Akaashi distinguió en el furioso ósculo, los pequeños colmillos que se rozaban de forma descuidada sobre sus labios o lengua, arrebatándole una sonrisa enternecida.

Por su parte, Bokuto se sorprendió ante su propia reacción, queriendo frenar sus impulsos, pero sin poder controlar sus movimientos. En el momento que reconoció a Akaashi, su cuerpo había tomado vida propia, actuando por encima de sus propios pensamientos. No podía frenar la necesidad y el anhelo por sentir al otro individuo. Sus manos delineaban la figura opuesta, apretando sectores concretos.

A medida que transcurrió el tiempo, Bokuto se las arregló para desnudar la figura adversa, desgarrando las holgadas prendas, mientras su boca buscaba ansiosa la generosa porción de piel que quedó expuesta. Devoró cada tramo, succionando y lamiendo, colocando especial énfasis en el torso y la cara interna de los muslos.

Akaashi suspiraba con suavidad, dejándose hacer con completa sumisión, sin mostrar desagrado o resistencia. Sabía que Bokuto estaba dejándose llevar por el repentino despertar de sus nuevos sentidos. La atracción que pudo haber experimentado el muchacho hacia su persona, se vería intensificada por el nuevo vínculo que los uniría eternamente.

En un brusco movimiento, Bokuto volteó el cuerpo de Akaashi, lo sujetó por las caderas, acomodándolo en el ángulo que deseaba. Separó sus glúteos, firmes y carnosos, para posteriormente, penetrarlo con una fuerte y contundente embestida. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron con facilidad, mientras iniciaba los embistes con agresividad. Su miembro se deslizo a través de aquellas sedosas y cálidas carnes, las cuales se ajustaban perfectamente a su alrededor, estrechándolo.

Akaashi jadeó contra la almohada, su cuerpo vibrando de felicidad ante la tan anhelada unión de sus cuerpos. Bokuto recargó su pecho sobre la espalda de Akaashi, su pelvis golpeando contra los erguidos glúteos del contrario, introduciendo su miembro hasta la empuñadura, antes de volver a iniciar el vaivén.

Después de unos exquisitos minutos, Bokuto mordió el cuello de Akaashi, sus dientes traspasando la piel, provocando que una generosa cantidad de sangre brotara de la herida. Bokuto bebió con ansias, sin analizar a profundidad lo que estaba sucediendo, demasiado afectado por los sentimientos y sensaciones que le había provocado la unión física de ambos cuerpos.

Sin embargo, después de recuperar los sentidos y distinguir el dulce sabor de la sangre en su lengua, el terror lo embargó.

— Pero… ¿Qué…? —Preguntó, sus extremidades temblando, mientras se alejaba con torpeza de Akaashi. Su mirada recorrió la figura opuesta, distinguiendo los fluidos que escurrían entre los muslos del moreno.

—Tranquilo… —La voz de Akaashi se escuchó con suavidad, capturando la atención de Bokuto, quien exteriorizaba en su expresión, la confusión y el miedo que lo recorrían. Akaashi estiró su brazo y acunó una de las mejillas de Bokuto dentro de su palma. —Te explicaré todo, lo prometo, pero debes prometerme algo. —Sentenció, manteniendo la tonalidad aterciopelada.

— ¿Qué…?

—No me odies por mi decisión, Bokuto-san.

 **FIN**


End file.
